Fall To Pieces
by Akanesi
Summary: Set during the beach scene of 'Doomsday'. "Let the gods be merciful and freeze us; stop us moving, forever." Ten/Rose from both POVs.


**Doctor: **Standing on a beach: Bad Wolf Bay, far from home and happiness. This was true for both of us. We stood so close that we could almost touch but we never could. Never again would I feel your hand in mine or your breath on my face. Never again would I look upon you, Rose Tyler, and hear you say forever.

_I looked away, then I look back at you.  
You try to say the things that you can't undo._

I glance around the beach. The expanse of unbroken sand, so bright and clear, yet so dark and foreboding. The death beach: it was where I died.

But you spoke with so much certainty. So much conviction that I had to believe you. You say things that can't be taken back, irreparable things that I have always wished you would say except now, because I can't say them back.

_  
If I had my way I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day I pray that we make it through._

I want to be with you. I'll fight to find you again and I won't let you go. I'll always be searching, always looking, always hoping for some way to find my way back to you. I just hope I'm not too late.

_  
Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all._

If I make it through the pain of losing you then I can begin to search; I can begin to feel again and I can make it back to you.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you._

**Rose:** As I stand on this beach, staring at you I feel as if there's and ocean between us. I just want to run into your arms; to feel safe and secure and to know that I'm home. But I can't. I never can again.

_  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
__I just wanna cry in front of you._

You're talking to me but I can't understand what you're saying. I can hardly see you through the glaze of tears that cover my eyes. I know what I want to do: stand here forever, frozen because I know any second you're going to disappear. If I can't get back to you then let the gods be merciful and freeze us; stop us from moving, forever; lock us in each other's eye's embrace.

_  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
_

And I don't know why you want to talk; just take in my face as the last time you're going to see it.

_  
You're the only one I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone you bring me back again._

**Doctor: **I've never felt this way for anyone; you saved me from self destructing, from the worst possible fate. And whenever I step that bit to far you'll me back; you'll hold me. I would give anything to have you hold me now; to feel your touch against my skin; to know that you're here and I'm home.

_  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms.  
_

You have my love for travelling; me need for adventure; you don't ask why we don't stay; you don't question why we don't help after the monsters have been defeated. You're the only one of my companions who has understood enough to not ask but it's better than that. You understand why we have to keep running and you want to keep going just as much I do. You share my pain so you can't stop. Until now.

_  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you._

**Rose: **I can feel the tears running down my cheeks; you're finally quiet and I reply to your questions because I realise the silence is as menacing as the noise, even more so. I try to absorb your face into my memory so I won't forget. I'll never forget.

_  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you._

I can't seem to find the words to reply to your next comment. I can hardly think at all through the pain and regret. You're going to move on, alone and that's my fault. Will you ever be happy with anyone but me? Will you?

I don't ask the question because I don't want to hurt you but we both know I'm thinking it and we both know the answer.

_I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
_

**Doctor: **I know what you're thinking and I know you know the answer. Will I be able to go on without you? No, not at all.

_  
Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.  
_

**Rose**: And now I want to know the answer to all the unasked questions that I never put into words. I want to know who you are, where you come from, how you got here.

_Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything. Everything!_

**Doctor: **I want to know what you see, what you feel. I want to know if you love me. I need to know. I have to!

_Cos I'm in love with you._

**Rose: "**I love you!"

_  
I'm in love with you._

**Doctor: **"Quite right to. And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler..."

"I love you."


End file.
